A Search Engine Results Page (SERP) is a list, typically of information about web pages, from a search engine in response to a query. Each item in the list may include a title (typically hyperlinked to a web page responsive to the query), a reference to the full version of the listed web page, and a short description from the listed web page corresponding to elements of the query (also known as a “snippet”).
In online shopping, a consumer may search for, browse, and purchase goods and services over the Internet, typically by querying an online shopping database through an Internet browser. Each item in an online shopping SERP normally represents a product responsive to query. A consumer may find a product of interest by visiting the website of the retailer directly or by searching among alternative vendors using a shopping search engine.